


Yosougai (Unexpected)

by DrivvenWrinth, FairyNiamh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, Canon Het Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Jealousy, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivvenWrinth/pseuds/DrivvenWrinth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few lies can lead you down a slippery slope. No one should know that better than Nauto... but a white lie is OK, Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Has to Start Somewhere

Warnings: Anal,Angst,AU/AR,Oral,Toys,Yaoi,Language,Violence  
Pairing: Neji/Shikamaru eventually leading to Neji/Naruto/Shikamaru  
Summary: A few lies can lead you down a slippery slope. No one should know that better than Nauto... but a white is OK, Right?  
Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, sadly that means We do not own it and have gained nothing but personal satisfaction for writing this.  
A/N: We are our own Betas and worst critics. There is no disrespected intended toward the Yakuza. Sequel to: Hottan (The Beginning)

 

_[“Heads up. The little princes have arrived.”]_

Asuma hung up the phone. “Look alive everyone. It’s here.” The other rough looking men lounging around the room sat or stood straighter tweaking their clothes into something more presentable.

The door opened and a man paced into the room like a feral cat. The pale eyes took everything in at a glance. Behind him was his ever present shadow. The man’s lazy smirk and boneless stance was irritating at best.

Neji stopped in front of Asuma. “Anything I need to know?” It was a formality and Asuma knew that. There was nothing that Asuma would know that Neji didn’t.

“The Uchiha’s are encroaching on the west side again. Both the brats were partying at a club we ‘oversee’ last night.” Neji just nodded, he already knew all that.

Asuma held his temper in check; but it boiled inside. ‘Why the hell did this uptown brat get sent down here? We don’t need him watching us and I have better things to do than babysit him and his prep-school pet!’ “The revenues are up in all quarters. It’s been quiet.”

“Thank you Asuma-san. I’ll be in my office should you need me.” Neji turned his back on them all. Shikamaru followed languidly.

“Man, do they hate you,” he remarked after the door closed.

Neji smiled crookedly. “They resent having the trust fund brats in their hair.”

“Why did your uncle send you here anyway? This wasn’t what your dad wanted for you.”

“Hiashi-sama is making a point. He sent me to school just like my father had wanted, but he still kept me in the family ‘business’.”

“Which Hizashi-sama didn’t want.”

“And _that_ is the point.” Neji removed the suit jacket, loosened his tie, and unbuttoned the collar of his shirt. “ _No one,_ not even family, tells Hiashi what to do and he interprets every contract as it suits him. _He_ is Hiashi Hyuuga and this,” Neji spread his hands for emphasis; “is _his_ world.”

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and followed Neji’s example, getting more comfortable before plopping down on the large couch. Suits were damned uncomfortable and troublesome.

A few hours later there was a solid knock on the door. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at Neji. “Please open the door Shika.” The lazy youth stood up and did as asked.

“Forgive me Neji-sama, but there may be a bit of trouble…” Asuma looked agitated.

Neji leaned forward placing his forearms on the desk. “Please come in Asuma-san and tell me everything.”

Shikamaru shut the door behind the man and leaned against it. Neji waited as Asuma approached his desk and bowed reluctantly. “Uchiha, Sasuke is in this very neighborhood as we speak. He and his men are breaking down doors of stores, apartments… They’re looking for someone. One of our informants heard him say they were going to kill the person when they found him.”

Neji’s eyes hardened into hard opals as he listened. Asuma got a small sense of the fear he felt when in the same room with the boy’s uncle. “Perhaps we should greet our guests.” His voice hit the older man like little drops of cold stinging rain. Neji buttoned his shirt back up, straightened his tie, and grabbed his coat before exiting the room. It would never do to let outside people see him less than immaculate.

“It would be good to know who or what he’s looking for and why,” Shikamaru remarked casually while closely following Neji.

Asuma stiffened before saying; “We have people working on that as we speak.”

“Thorough as always,” Shika commented.

“Thank you Asuma-san. My uncle’s faith in you is borne out, just as expected. Shall we go for a walk? I think a pleasant stroll of the neighborhood would be perfect before lunch.” Asuma bit his cheek. If anything happened to Neji on his watch, he was a dead man. If anything happened to the brat’s pet, he could count on Neji or the other boy’s father taking him apart one piece at a time. Any way he looked at it he was screwed. It was really turning out to be a bad day.

One of the informants had found what they needed. “Sasuke’s lover claims that she was assaulted by a guy at a club in the neutral zone when Sasuke and his brother were over at Genma’s place last night. Apparently, the guy is hiding somewhere around here and Sasuke intends to kill him.”

“We can’t let that happen, now can we?” Neji smiled at a shop woman who in turn dropped the flowers she’d been carrying. He stopped and helped her retrieve them like a true gentleman. The older woman couldn’t stop blushing as the small group of men walked away.

Shikamaru didn’t even try to suppress the chuckle. “Maybe you should just smile at Sasuke and he’ll forget why he’s here.”

“I could do that, but I’m afraid he would take it to heart.”

Asuma was on edge. They were all idiots. Joking around and walking around as if they didn’t have a care in the world. They could at least show a little more concern out of respect for him.

In less than a minute a man came running towards them yelling for Asuma. “They’re gonna kill him!”

Neji of course headed straight for the center of the disturbance. Two sleazy looking men were holding a third between them while the younger of the Uchiha sons punched him in the face. Neji didn’t get a good look at the captive, but he saw the man’s leg quite clearly when his foot connected with the Sasuke’s jaw. The force of the blow sent the raven reeling. The other two men were taken by surprise and their victim wrenched himself out of their grasp and started running through the crowd.

Asuma intercepted him. In his condition the blond haired youth was no match for Asuma’s brute strength. Asuma looked to Neji for orders.

“Fucking bastard!” Sasuke had a gun in his hand and it was pointed at the blond. Asuma’s eyes narrowed in anger.

“Tell me again Neji-sama...” Shikamaru’s voice slid into the cracks in the air. “Why do we keep this one around? He really is troublesome.” Asuma’s neck bristled. He thought the boy had meant him.

Neji approached them and stroked the mop of blond hair. “He can be bothersome, but he is never dull.” Neji turned to Sasuke as if he had just noticed him. “Uchiha Sasuke, what a surprise. To what do we owe the honor of your presence in our _peaceful_ little neighborhood?”

The crowd watched the two men. None of them had really seen either of them so close before, but the mood was decidedly in Neji’s favor and not just because this was Hyuuga territory. Neji carried himself like a gentleman of taste and refinement and Sasuke had behaved like a lowbrow thug. The weapon was still raised. Neji stepped directly into the line of fire as if the thing didn’t exist.

“He attacked my woman last night,” Sasuke hissed.

Shikamaru laughed heartily. “Really? And you saw this?”

“Of course not. He’d already been dead if I had!”

“I’m afraid your information is in error,” Neji spoke calmly, without a hint of animosity.

“This young man was drinking at my home last night. Shikamaru can, of course, confirm that, since he was with us as well.”

Shikamaru was no gentleman. He openly sneered at the idiot still holding the gun. “I’m thinking the witch lied to you. Women love making men run around and act foolish on their account. Troublesome creatures.”

“How did she know him then?” Sasuke had the sense to lower the weapon and try to control his voice.

Neji looked quizzically at the man standing in front of Asuma.

“I work at the club she goes to.” Naruto wasn’t saying anymore. He hated that pink haired skank, but not enough to tell such a dangerous man that his ‘woman’ had tried to seduce him and then gotten pissed when he turned her down. The guy with the ponytail, Shikamaru, was right; women were trouble.

It was the first time Neji had gotten a good look at the other man’s face. Bright blue eyes glared at him suspiciously from a tanned handsome face. The bruises were going to be fabulous very soon and one eye might swell shut as well.

“I am thinking that we should each attend to our own people Uchiha.” Neji turned to smile pleasantly at the youngest heir of the Hyuuga family’s only rivals. “If next you wish to speak with someone in my employ or on this side of the river, please contact me and I will assist you in locating that individual. I will even offer a quiet place for your conversation.”

Sasuke was boiling. ‘How the hell does he stay so calm! Arrogant bastard! You aren’t untouchable you know?!’ “I’ll keep that in mind.” The raven shoved his gun back into the holster under his designer jacket and stomped away with his cronies in tow.

Neji watched him go. “Shika. Take him to my house, feed him, and clean him up. Asuma-san, please go with them.”

“Neji. You’re not walking back alone,” Shikamaru growled low in his throat. It was the first intelligent thing Asuma had ever heard the other brat say.

Neji smiled at the crowd. “I am not alone, am I neighbors?”

Several young men popped out of the throng. “We’ll walk with you Neji-sama. No one will touch you!”

Another voice, old and feminine. “Just let those Uchiha temes try anything on our Hyuuga-sama!!” The crowd cheered and began to sweep a smiling Neji back toward the building that they had seemed to have forgotten to fear.

Asuma watched in sheer panic and awe. Shikamaru took the blond by the arm. “You heard him. Let’s go.”

Naruto thought he could get away if it had only been one of them, but he wasn’t confident that he could escape both of them. “Why?” He asked, resisting the pull just enough to stay put.

Asuma recovered enough to place one large hand on either side of the boy’s shoulders. “Because Neji-sama said to.”

The blond hesitantly went with the two men.

\--

“What is a bartender in the neutral zone doing working for Neji Hyuuga?” Itachi asked his idiot baby brother.

“How should I know!”

“Think about it Sasuke. I told you what we learned about that kid. Why was Sakura so pissed off? Maybe he doesn’t work for the Hyuuga's, maybe he _‘works’_ for _Neji,_ ” Sasuke didn’t get it. Itachi wanted to growl. “You know the rumors about Hiashi’s nephew and the Nara boy… think Sasuke, think very hard.”

“Oh!” Sasuke cried. His eyes were round with surprise. He started to laugh. ‘He saved the little blond for _‘that’_ reason.’

Itachi smirked at Neji’s obvious mistake. His face fell a bit when he looked at his idiot brother. He was starting to wonder if there was any hope at all for Sasuke. He could have ruined everything by behaving as he had. ‘Not my problem. Sasuke is Madara’s favorite. I’ll just let that evil old man handle it,’ “I have some work to do Sasuke. Why don’t you go check out the club we just took over inside the neutral zone?”

\-------

“You got a name kid?” Naruto looked at the big guy. Naruto knew his name. He just couldn’t see any reason to tell this Asuma his own. “Look. I can keep calling you Baka in my head or I can have a name, really doesn’t matter to me.”

“Minato,” Naruto lied, using his dad’s name. He’d always thought it was cooler than his anyway.

“Minato?” The smaller man smirked. “Doesn’t suit you.” It was like he knew Naruto had lied. The blond scowled at them both but didn’t say anything else.

He was in a large penthouse apartment in a very upscale neighborhood. His companions led him to a large open living room with expensive furniture and oriental art on the walls. He sat on the large black sofa and waited for something else to go wrong. There was a large fish tank that took up on entire wall. When he looked closer, he could tell that the thing was actually separated into segments. In the middle were four compartments, inside each was a large Betta. Naruto vaguely remembered that they were called ‘Japanese Fighting Fish’.

Asuma left him alone with the one called Shikamaru, when the intercom beeped. Shikamaru was watching him with a lazy expression. “So, _Minato_ , you got a last name?” He felt like he was bating.

“Hatake.” Lying was easy when you had good reasons. Naruto didn’t want these people getting anywhere near his friends. ‘Maybe I shouldn’t have used that perverts name after all. He does know Iruka… shit, too late now.’

Shikamaru hid his surprise. ‘Hatake… No way….’

Asuma returned with a large tray of food. Shikamaru looked at him questioningly. “We were told to feed him.”

Naruto looked at the food as if it were poison. Shika rolled his eyes and moved over next to the blond and began eating. Asuma gathered up a small plate and went back to stand by the door, ever the guard. After a few minutes Shika nudged the blond. “Eat. I don’t need the Ice Prince up my…” Asuma choked on his food and stared at Shika in shock. “Oh just eat, both of you.”

The blond actually smiled. It wasn’t long and he was devouring the food with gusto. After Asuma took the food away, Shika slipped out to make a phone call. Naruto was tired. He’d been on the run from the Uchiha since he’d gotten off work and heard they were looking for him. A full stomach and the soft sofa were slowly pulling him down until he was lying on his side softly snoring.

Shika came back into the room to see the blond smiling sweetly at some dream or other. “You drugged him? How?”

“The drink.” He never even thought of it. “This kid is really gullible.” Shika just shrugged. He’d have the information he needed soon enough. He didn’t need the guy to be awake while they waited. This was actually much more peaceful.

Neji arrived late that evening. His uncle had required a personal report on the incident. Dealing with Hiashi was always exhausting. All Neji really wanted to do was take a hot shower and sleep. Asuma opened the door for him. “We may have a problem.”

Neji didn’t want anymore problems. He’d done the right thing by preventing the murder of a young man in their territory by the rival clan, even Hiashi agreed. They didn’t need the police getting all riled up over something that wasn’t even their doing. Still, there were loose ends. The biggest one was in his living room blinking up at him sleepily.

“I am sorry, but I need to speak with you. Can you wake up for a bit?”

“Hmm…” The blond rubbed his deep blue eyes like a small child would. “Ow!” The black eye was just as spectacular as Neji had imagined, but it wasn’t excessively swollen. “Shit. I’m up now.”

“Good. Would you like some tea or perhaps coffee?”

Naruto looked around. They were alone in the semi-darkness. The only light was coming from the fish tank. The dark blue beta was squaring off against the shimmering white one across the glass divider. They both had streaks of black accenting their feather like fins. He couldn’t help but think of what had happened earlier. Neji was like the beautiful opaque fish facing off against the dark blue of the Uchiha.

“Why did you help me?”

Neji set the tray down in front of them and took a sip of his tea. “I couldn’t let him do that there.”

“There?” Naruto reached for the other cup, the dark rich coffee smelled wonderful. “You mean in your part of town?”

Neji gave him a hard look before answering. He was not the white knight so many people saw him as. “Exactly.”

The blond just nodded at the affirmation. “What did you want to talk about?”

“First; you told Asuma your name was Minato Hatake. We know that this is not true. So I am asking you myself. What is your name?”

Naruto glared. “If you already know so much why should I tell you? Can’t you find out on your own, with all your money and power and crap?”

Neji took a deep breath. His nerves were thinner than normal. “I would like to hear it from you and I would like to know that you told me the truth.”

Naruto looked away. ‘Why do I feel bad? He already said if it hadn’t of been on his turf, he never would have bothered to save me. He did save me and he is going to find out who I am. What do I really have to lose by telling him?’ “My name is Uzumaki, Naruto.”

“Why did you use the name Hatake?”

Well that wasn’t exactly how he’d expected this to play out. “I know a guy with that last name.”

“What is his first name Naruto?” Neji asked as he sat back a little more comfortably, at least he was making some progress.

“Pervert,” Naruto spouted off while grinning. Neji almost spewed tea out his nose. Shikamaru walked in unannounced at that exact moment.

“Well he is, but I hadn’t thought you two would have progressed that far this fast.”

Neji set his cup down carefully. “He didn’t mean me Baka!”

Shikamaru smirked. “Oh, sorry.”

Naruto looked at them both as if they’d grown horns and developed purple spots.

“So, who’s the ‘pervert’?” Shika asked amiably as he took a seat near Neji. Neji shot him a vile look. His smile only deepened.

“Kakashi, that’s his name, but Pervert suits him better.”

Shikamaru started chuckling and couldn’t stop for a bit. Neji watched his friend, because he wasn’t sure he could look at Naruto without laughing as well. His composure was salvaged when the intercom beeped and he stepped out of the room to answer it.

There was the sound of raised voices in the other room. Shikamaru stood up. There was a hard look on his face. Naruto was very surprised to see that this man was someone to be feared as well. Shikamaru was standing between the blond and the door. It took everything he had not to go to Neji’s side. He had to trust that whoever it was Neji could handle them. The security guards and the other devices and safeguards should have stopped any trouble makers and Shika was already making a list of things to check and improve upon after this was over.

Neji opened the door a few minutes after the shouting stopped. The relief on Shikamaru’s face made him smile. “We have company.”

“Really? Who?”

Neji smiled at Naruto with a slight twinkle in his eyes. “A pervert and a friend.”

 


	2. Wake Me When It's Over

_Neji opened the door a few minutes after the shouting stopped. The relief on Shikamaru’s face made him smile. “We have company.”_

_“Really? Who?”_

_Neji smiled at Naruto with a slight twinkle in his eyes. “A pervert and a friend.”_

Naruto bit his lip and flushed.

When Kakashi entered the room with Kiba in tow. Naruto’s eyes about popped out of his head. 

“Oh crap, your mom really did sell you to the old pervert like she said she would!” Kakashi blinked at him and Kiba’s mouth fell open.

Naruto glared at Neji. “If this is some sicko skin-trade thing, count me out. I’d rather let the Uchiha kill me!”

“Did they kick him in the head or something? Is it brain damage?” Kiba blurted.

“No, he was always this thick,” Kakashi commented idly.

“You moron! Why didn’t you just sleep with that cow and call it a day?!” Kiba stalked right past Shikamaru and pulled Naruto into a bear hug.

“I’d rather sleep with Kakashi,” Naruto growled. Kiba stepped back and then they both looked at the grinning pervert. “Don’t get any ideas old man,” Naruto said sternly. Kakashi grinned wider.

“So you do know each other,” Shikamaru smirked at Kakashi.

“And well it would seem...” Neji added in an amused tone.

“I know his adoptive father so to speak.”

“Not as well as he’d like,” Kiba chuckled. “Iruka keeps him at arms length and then some.”

Naruto smacked Kiba upside the head and gave Neji a very serious look. “Just leave him out of it. Whatever it takes… just leave him out of it.”

"That will not be possible," Neji intoned in a cold and dispassionate voice. He was a little offended. 'Just what does he take me for. I saved him. It is true that I wouldn't have under other circumstances, but I am responsible for him now.'

Naruto's face crumpled. "He's all I have. Please. I'll do anything..." His eyes fell to the floor and his face lost all its color.

"He's gonna blow," Shikamaru's warning was followed by Naruto vomiting on Kiba's shoes then passing out.

\---

Iruka's hands on his face always felt so good when he was sick. "Iruka... I had the worst nightmare..." Shikamaru looked up from his laptop. The older man was still sitting on the edge of the bed. The blond apparently wasn't coherent yet. Considering what he'd just said and how deeply he'd cut Neji earlier, Shika was disinclined to rouse his friend until the little shit was awake and acting rationally.

"Naruto, can you wake up a little? You need to drink something." The blue eyes were hazy, but he sat up just enough to drink before laying back down. "You had me worried," Iruka whispered. 

"They told me you'd been beaten up and had passed out. I couldn't stop shaking the whole way here."

Naruto bolted up and almost passed out again. He grabbed Iruka's arms. "No. You can't be here. You have to be safe."

They hadn't heard the door open. "There's no place safer Baka. The Uchiha's want you dead. Neji is the only one who can hold them back. Show a little appreciation. He didn't have to take interest in a brat like you at all." Kakashi was standing in the doorway. Somehow he didn't seem like the Kakashi Naruto had known for so long. 

"He only saved me because of where I was at the time. It's about turf, not me." Shika had heard enough. Neji would sleep peacefully through the night without ever knowing this idiot had woken up. 

He closed his laptop and stood up slowly. "He could have had you driven beyond our territory and left you there for them to find." He shut the door and left them with that tidbit to chew on.

\---

Breakfast went better then Shika had hoped. The blond airhead hadn't done or said anything to bruise Neji's honor. The older man seemed to have a positive effect on the loudmouth. Shika had spent the morning admiring the man. The scar that ran across the bridge of his nose was adorable. Shikamaru could see why Kakashi was glaring at him and staying very close to Iruka. 

It made Shikamaru chuckle. The man was seldom this transparent.

"I'll keep Iruka," Kakashi stated flatly as they sat in Neji's study. 

Naruto shot to his feet. "No way! No way am I letting you get your grubby mitts on him..."

Neji held up his hand to forestall the rest of the outburst for it was obvious that Naruto wasn't finished. Kakashi gave Naruto a hard look. "He's safer with me than he is as a hostage for you."

Naruto grimaced and turned to Neji. "Please, that pervert will assault him."

It was Iruka's turn to cringe. "Naruto... It's not like that. Yeah, Kakashi's... kind of... pushy sometimes, but he would never try to force me."

"How the hell do you know? Did you know he had ties to the Yakuza before yesterday?!" Naruto had his hands on his hips absolutely sure of himself and his argument.

Iruka sighed. "I've known since high school. Naruto, Kakashi and I dated... briefly."

Shikamaru choked on his coffee. Neji hid his expression behind his teacup, sipping at the bitter liquid very slowly. Naruto whirled and felt a moment of vertigo before righting himself. 

"What?!"

Iruka gave him a look that said quite clearly; 'I'm losing patience with you.' "Kakashi's family is very loosely tied to the Hyuuga's, I found out my Senior year, that isn't why we broke up. Naruto, I trust Kakashi on this. If he says he can keep me safe, then he can. If he tells me that you are safer here with Neji-san, then I believe him. Please try to trust _me_ at least."

"Honestly... I don't know who to trust anymore. Until yesterday I had a fairly normal life.   
Well, as normal as any bartender. Then... just... I can't take anymore I need to go think."

"Naruto..." Iruka sighed. His little son had just cut him deeply and everyone sitting there knew it. 

'Little jackass needs his ass kicked.' Shikamaru and Kakashi were of a like mind.

"Naruto, don't go outside," Neji told him.

"Of course _'Keeper'_... anything you say _'Keeper'_... you know what... just... fuck it," Naruto said before whirling around and leaving the room.

"Well, that could have gone better," Kakashi murmured as he watched the upset blond leave.

"Neji-sama, please don't take offense. He just needs some time to cope with everything," Iruka said sadly.

"Forgive me; time is not really a luxury we have right now. Pardon me." With that he left to follow the blond and have things settled.

\--------

"Naruto..."

"Leave me alone."

"Don't you think you owe Iruka-san an apology?"

"Don't you think you should mind your own damned business?" Naruto asked while looking over the long haired brunette sourly.

"It is in my house, therefore it _is_ my business," Neji said sternly.

"No, your business is something I don't even want to consider. I want to go home. I want to go back to my normal life!"

"You want to be murdered."

"Wow... what a choice I have: murder victim or prisoner!" the blond said with a sneer.

"The choice is, however, yours. Decide quickly so the rest of us can get on with our lives. Oh... and you should consider your father and his safety in all of this mess that you have created." With that parting shot Neji rejoined the others.

\----

Naruto plopped down in the chair for the third time in an hour. The obviously rich man didn't even have satellite television. Just the basic... aka just the boring normal stuff. This sucked. He was bored out of his mind and he couldn't leave Neji's apartment. Of course the man didn't trust Naruto either. Hell the man was so untrusting that he had guards outside the front door. 

Half the rooms were locked, so that he couldn't enter and that just fueled his curiosity! Naruto needed an outlet, anything; something to do! He stood up and started wandering again. He was sure he'd tried all the doors, but maybe he'd missed one.

\---

Neji had checked all the main rooms before he called Shikamaru in from the study. Naruto was missing. There was no way someone could have gotten in to take him without the guards knowing and no man was dumb enough to stick around after screwing over a Hyuuga, yet those men were still outside. Naruto had to be in the apartment somewhere... hopefully. Neji really didn't want to find Naruto in one of those locked rooms. What would he do if he did? That was a question he'd rather not have to answer in reality.

\--------

The gym was a god send. He'd been working out every day, nearly all day for the past week or so. Those first few days of nothing to do had nearly driven Naruto over the edge. He had decided to stay after all and had even apologized to Iruka. In fact it was only because of Iruka's safety that he had agreed to this insanity, though it didn't dampen the worry that Kakashi would do something to Iruka.

He didn't mind threats to himself, they had happened to him every day since high school, though Iruka didn't know it, being a big mouth... well sometimes it got him into more trouble than it was worth. Oh well, life happened and in this situation... well... 'Thank Kami I found that door at the end of the hall.' 

 

_TBC..._


	3. Locked Doors and Locked Hearts

Shikamaru came out of another room and caught sight of Neji. He just shook his head once. Neji's beautiful eyes closed and his head fell back. Shika stepped up and wrapped his arms around him. 

"I don't want to..." Neji whispered so softly that Shika could have imagined it. His friend knew better. He knew what Neji was agonizing over. There were some rooms in this place that only _'family'_ could enter and leave alive.

Shikamaru nudged Neji. "Come on. There's still a few more rooms." Neji took a deep breath and pulled away. "You know, this place really is ridiculously huge for one cruddy bachelor," Shikamaru remarked. Neji gave a sad half chuckle.

\---

The door opened easily. This room got a lot of use. Neji was in here every morning before dawn. It was his favorite room in the house. It looked different today. There was a nearly naked man pounding away at the speed bag. He bobbed and heaved as if he was truly training for a fight. Neji was speechless. Naruto didn't have one of those muscle man bodies like Asuma, but he was far stouter than Neji had imagined. The veins in his tan arms stood out over top of corded muscle.

There was no way that Sasuke Uchiha could take this man in a fair fight if he had the proper skills. Naruto did seem to have some experience with boxing techniques, but to hold his own against the Uchiha, he would need some martial arts training as well. There was so much potential there, so much raw power and untamed grace that Neji couldn't stop himself. He stepped up and placed his cool palm on the superheated back. Naruto whirled on him and Neji had the other man on the ground in an instant. 

Neji straddled Naruto's chest, with the man's arms pinned above his head. "You should have told me. I would have asked you to train with me."

"I was bored." Naruto couldn't think of anything else to say. 'Why the hell did he throw me on the floor? What the hell is he talking about?' "Um, Neji... can you let me up now?"

Neji stood up and walked to the door completely unfazed by the other's trepidation. "Tomorrow morning, I will begin your training. We have a lot of work to do, but your body seems well suited to it. It should work out very well."

'Training? My body is suited to what? Why do I feel a little freaked?' Naruo thought as he sat there ans stared at the retreating figure with wide eyes.

\--------

The next morning Shikamaru didn’t join them. He liked to sleep as late as he could. The lazy man had been staying at Neji’s place ever since Naruto’s arrival. It looked like he slept over quite often. He had several sets of clothes in one of the guest room closets. Naruto was a little curious, he was interested in seeing the man fight. He had a sneaking suspicion that Shikamaru might be very full of surprises.

Neji was a brutal task master. Naruto hurt everywhere by the time each lesson was done. Neji was impressed with Naruto’s stamina He confided in Shikamaru that he had initially intended the first lesson last only a quarter as long as it had. The blond never gave up and was always demanding the chance to repeat each move until _HE_ felt he had it.

There were times when Neji had to cut Naruto’s ego and overactive imagination down to size, but overall he enjoyed sparring with his guest. Shika would spar with him when he insisted, but Naruto actually bounded into his room each morning excited about the prospect. It was a refreshing change.

“He still trying to catch you asleep?” Shikamaru asked as they rode in Neji’s private elevator to the segregated parking garage that only Neji and his men had access to.

Neji smiled. “He did seem rather disappointed this morning.”

“Yeah? And why is that?”

Neji chuckled mischievously. “I have no idea. I was just enjoying a light read and a cup of tea when he entered the room.”

Shika snorted. “And what ungodly hour was this?” 

“Four o’clock. This might actually manage to break into my regular sleep hours soon.”

\-------

“Can I go with you sometime?” Naruto asked Neji’s back as the man placed the wooden practice staves back into their custom built holders.

Neji turned to regard his sparring partner. “Neji… I’m going stir crazy here. I’m used to being out in the open. I work in a bar, so I’m used to having a lot of people around. Not that you aren’t good company, you or Shikamaru…. I just…” He gave Neji one of those pleading looks. 

‘Those eyes of his are lethal weapons.’ Neji had felt their pull more than once. More than once he had felt himself being swayed by those azure gems. “It has almost been a month. I understand your restlessness. I also understand the Uchihas'. They have not given up on you.” ‘There is a real chance that they never will, that you will never be safe here in Japan. I may have to find somewhere to send you.

Naruto looked so depressed. “I will discuss this with Shikamaru. Perhaps I am being overcautious.” The blond head came up and the facial expression held hope. “We should shower and eat.”

“Ne, Neji... Should we wake him up?”

“Not if you value your life. Shikamaru gets up when he chooses.” Neji’s door closed and he left Naruto pondering his last comment as the blond turned toward his own room down the hall.

\-----

‘Saturday morning and I’m up at the butt-crack of dawn watching two lunatics try to kill each other. Yip-EE!’ Shikamaru was sitting slouched against the cool exposed brick wall while Naruto trained with Neji. Neji had asked him to observe Naruto. 

It was difficult for Neji to observe his student while actively sparring with him. Supposedly Neji wanted to know if Shika agreed that Naruto had the skills to take care of himself if things truly got out of hand. It was an excuse. he was sure that Neji just thought getting him out of bed early was funny. His friend had a warped sense of humor and knew how he detested mornings.

Shikamaru had to admit, the new boy had serious potential in the physical part of things. His temperament though was ill suited to their line of work. He hoped Neji wasn’t considering bringing him into the fold. ‘It would be the worst thing we could do to him.’ 

Naruto was clean in a way that Neji and Shika hadn’t been in a very long time. He didn’t have the arrogant need to dominate and control those around him just to show he could. Naruto was a different breed. It would be like placing a dove in a cage with a hawk. Sure the dove would defend himself and his mate if he had to, but he would never think to attack another bird for the thrill of the fight.

‘Still think we should teach him how to handle a gun,’ he grumbled in the back of his head. Neji had flat out refused. The one thing they both had agreed upon though was the bullet-proof vest. If Naruto didn’t like it, well then his ass would stay in Neji’s apartment bored and safe.

\---------------------

Naruto lay still on his bed and listened to the quiet. Neji and Shikamaru weren't back yet. Neji had told him that they would be late and had asked him not to wait up for them. Naruto was always alone during the day. He hadn't noticed just how much he looked forward to their return each day until now. He should have.

He'd just thought it was boredom that had him picking up the apartment and fixing snacks for them to eat while the three of them decided on what to have for dinner. Sometimes they would order in and sometimes he would cook for them. It was loneliness. As soon as they walked through the door he started looking for ways to monopolize their time until the instant they went to bed Then he was up as early as possible so that he could spend as much time with them as he could before they left him behind again.

He loved the time they all spent talking about unimportant things: food, movies, likes and dislikes. At night he could hardly sleep for the impatience he felt. The mornings were amazing. Neji was awesome. Naruto would have been in heaven just watching the man move through his own practices. Getting to learn from him and spar with was beyond incredible.

Tonight he felt bereft, alone, and miserable. 'I must be such a pain in the ass.' He threw his arm over his eyes and gritted his teeth. 'Of course they would need to get away from me... Hell I need to get away from me.' He felt like nothing more than an unwanted house guest. 'I'll be useful without being a pain.' He wasn't sure how, but he was determined not to intrude on the two men's down time anymore than he had to. 'It's a big apartment... I can give them space.'

\----------------------

Neji stepped out of the shower with a large towel wrapped around his waist. Shikamaru was shrugging into his shirt. He fumbled with the buttons and cursed quietly. Neji smiled softly as he padded over to stand in front of the other man. Shika looked up and gave him a sulky look. 

Neji smirked "Is there something you would like to say?" He asked his pouting companion. 

A glare was all he got in return, the grumble died on the younger man's lips when he saw the arrogant look in Neji's eyes. They both knew his complaint. Things had been very intense. Their lovemaking had been harsh and demanding and although Neji had been even more aggressive than usual, Shikamaru had responded strongly, even egging Neji on to deeper depths of untamed lust.

Neji finished buttoning his lover's shirt. He reached down for Shikamaru's right hand, pulled it up to his lips, and kissed the slightly trembling palm. They had just finished a dinner meeting with several associates at one of the Hyuuga's hotels and had decided to take some time alone upstairs. 

Shika was exhausted, but he insisted that Neji had to go back to his place to check on Naruto. The unwilling house guest had turned into something of a private pet. Their little golden bird had them both eager to return home at the end of each day. Shika worried that they left Naruto alone too much as it was. It was almost cruel. 

~TBC...


	4. Time Away and Making a Decision

Shikamaru's apartment wasn't far from Neji's. It was a Hyuuga controlled building and had the same safeguards as Neji's place. There were fewer rooms and the furnishings were very minimalistic in nature. Shika spent far more time at Neji's. This place was more of a fall back position or alternate safe house for them. It was dark and empty.

He almost changed his mind about staying. He had insisted that Neji bring him there, rather than go back to Neji's apartment. It had been a few weeks since they had last been together intimately, and his body was not as accustomed to such things as it once was. It wasn't as if they had a lot of time alone now, with their little bird called Naruto 'flitting' about Neji's place. Shikamaru couldn't suppress the smile thinking of Naruto brought to his face. 'The little shit just grows on you!'

Neji came out of the bathroom with a glass of water and a bottle of pain killers. Shika just crawled into his bed and tried to get comfortable. He hadn't bothered with pajamas, he seldom did. Neji saw him wince and grimace as he stretched out on his stomach in his usual lazy sprawl. The look of concern Neji gave him was touching. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

Neji stretched out on the bed above the covers and snaked a hand beneath them to stroke Shika's back and shoulders. Before Shika could drift off to sleep, Neji whispered into his ear; "If you show up for work tomorrow, I will ask Asuma to take you on a long walk all over the entire neighborhood."

"Bastard," Shika growled as he snuggled into his pillow. "...hate walking..." he grumbled. 

Neji chuckled and kissed his cheek. "I know and you'll be sore tomorrow, so just take it easy."

"Yeah, like I ever overdo it..." Shika snarled softly before he was out.

Neji pulled the covers up over Shika's shoulders. "You do for me. You just don't want anyone to notice."

He almost felt guilty when he felt the usual warmth at the thought of going back to his apartment go through him. Usually Shika was with him and he knew they both looked forward to seeing their little bird so he'd never had a reason to feel guilt over the jolt of happiness he felt when he was heading home. Tonight Shika was sleeping alone to conceal the damage their coupling had inflicted on his body.

 _"We know from the investigator that he's at least Bi,"_ Shikamaru had said firmly. _"There's no way he won't pick up on why I'm limping around like an old man whose back just gave out!"_ Neji's fist clenched in frustration as he remembered. _"You're taking me to my place, end of story. I am not explaining this to him. Besides, he's trapped with us right now. It's just gotten..._ comfortable. _Let's not fuck that up."_

Neji had given in. It had been years since they'd had to sneak around like this. They didn't flaunt it, but in the privacy of his home he'd been able to do as he pleased. Now there was Naruto, trapped in the apartment like a bird in a gilded cage. Neji wanted to find a solution soon, but he was unwilling to just let the blond go. It wasn't safe. Naruto still needed protecting. 'And you like keeping him there.' Neji's conscience sounded a lot like Shikamaru's voice as it resounded inside his head.

Neji nodded to the guards outside Shikamaru's door. They were trustworthy men. He had hand-picked them himself. When Neji and Shika were together, these two were seen as part of Neji's bodyguard when in fact their assignment was Shikamaru. Neji had trusted his most precious possession to them and they understood the fact well.

On the surface and at the heart of things Neji and Shikamaru were the closest of friends. _Lovers_ and the complicated emotions involved, filled the spaces in between. Most of the time they ignored the complicated feelings in favor of friendship and simple lust. However, Neji's possessive nature always showed through. He was a Hyuuga after all. The Hyuuga men were possessive dominant bastards at their very core, they just put a more elegant twist on their dark attributes than most men could manage. Most people mistook their behavior as old fashioned chivalry.

\------------------

Laying around sulking was most definitely not Naruto's style, not most of the time anyhow. After a period of self-deprecation, he decided that he'd sunk low enough for long enough. He ended up in the gym with the music cranked up and the speakers thumping.

Neji could hear the music at the front door. Naruto hadn't yet mastered the apartment's sound system. Surely the blond thought he'd only turned it on in one room when in fact every speaker in every room was blaring. Neji raised an eyebrow at the men just outside the door.

"It was quiet until about an hour ago... Then _that_ started..." the man said through gritted teeth. Neji could tell that the racket was getting to the man.

Neji just nodded and wished them both goodnight.

"Goodnight Neji-sama," they chimed in unison. It was obvious that they were curious about Neji's house guest. Despite the obvious discomfort of one of the men. All his men were curious. It was a rare thing for Neji to allow someone new close to him, much less into his home.

Neji looked into the living room. It was dark and empty. Next was Naruto's room. It was also dark and empty. He made his way to what had been his personal sanctuary prior to the blond's arrival.

He could just barely make out the WHISH - CLICK of the jump rope before he opened the half-closed door. Naruto was turned so that his back was almost facing the door. His loose shorts were hanging low on his ass. Naruto's broad back was bare as he worked the rope in quick complex patterns. He never missed a step.

Neji took a moment to admire the play of muscle underneath tanned skin. Naruto had lost a bit of color from being inside for so long, but not too much. Neji definitely appreciated what an attractive man Naruto was. He knew Shikamaru did as well. Of course they'd never discussed it. It was a moot point. They were meant for each other and wouldn't leave the other just to involve someone else in their complicated and dangerous lives. It was a point of honor and decency that they both agreed upon long before Naruto's arrival.

Still, Neji was glad that he and Shikamaru had been able to find some time alone together. If they hadn't done something soon, it would have been the equivalent of turning two hungry wolves loose in this pretty bird's cage. After all it was Shikamaru who seduced Neji in the first place. 'Well, seduce is a bit inadequate...' Neji thought to himself. 'Coming to your friend's dorm room, stripping naked, lying on his bed while explaining how it made sense to be sex partners, while preparing yourself probably wouldn't be considered a standard form of seduction, but it was a very Shikamaru way of doing things,' He smiled. That was _his_ Shika, there was no one else like him. He was Neji's and he had chosen to be his all on his own.

Naruto paused for a moment to wipe the sweat from his brow. Neji touched a button on the panel next to the door and the room went silent. Naruto froze. "Neji? Shikamaru? Please say that's you..." The man's voice wavered. 

"If you didn' know you should have taken a defensive stance, Kohei," Neji chided amiably.

"Phew," Naruto exhaled loudly. "You scared the crap out of me!" He reached for a towel and started wiping his upper body as he turned.

"You should be more careful and observant," Neji's voice was a little sterner.

"Sorry, I was too into it. Besides, I thought you were a damned..." The last word was lost as he realized what he was saying and turned away blushing.

Neji's face took a quizzical turn. "A what, Naruto?"

The blond ignored him and tried changing the subject. "Lazy-ass go to bed?" 

Now Neji was intrigued. "Shikamaru will be staying at his apartment. He has things to do there." 'To rest and heal...' Neji cringed away from the hint of guilt he felt creeping in. Instead he focused on the blond. "What was it you thought I was?"

Naruto glared at him. "I'm starved, you hungry?" He didn't wait for Neji's answer, he brushed past him and headed for his own room. "I'll just rinse off real quick and then we can grab something from the fridge," he said as he pulled the door closed behind him, but not hard enough for it to close. The door slid back open a crack.

Neji was surprised, but headed to toward the kitchen without comment. As he passed Naruto's room he didn't mean to look, but his eyes were drawn to the door as he pondered the man's odd reactions. Through the slit of the open door he saw Naruto slip off his shorts and boxer briefs, then toss them away while heading for his private bathroom. It was the older man's turn to be frozen in place. 

He'd known Naruto had an amazing body. He'd seen it through the other man's clothes and felt the firm muscles as they sparred. However, Naruto wore loose clothes as a rule and his pants obviously hid a great deal. 'An ass to die for.' Neji heard Shikamaru's voice in his head. Shika always had an interesting way of phrasing things and although Neji had been around him long enough to think like the other man, he'd never be able to say such things out loud.

When the sound of running water met his ears, Neji's paralysis wore off. Once more he was glad he'd _vented_ a bit earlier. The level of temptation the blond man represented had just spiked a bit further. 'Beautiful eyes, sweet face, generous, kind...' Neji dished up some sliced fruit into two bowls and placed them on the table without really thinking. 'And a body like that... Why the hell is he single?' Neji was truly perplexed.

"Um... about earlier..." Neji turned to see Naruto standing in the doorway. He was leaning against the door frame and fidgeting in his loose sleeveless shirt and pajama bottoms. "I um... I have this really wild imagination... and I... I really shouldn't watch those TV shows about... um..." 

He growled and looked away. "It's so stupid!" Neji waited. The blond head dropped to the tan chest. "I'm scared of ghosts, Okay?!" He wouldn't look up or move. Neji wasn't sure what to think or say. 

"Naruto, I'm sure everyone has an irrational fear like that," Neji said in a soothing tone.

Blue eyes came up to meet his. "Liar." 

Neji's face turned stern and his eyes flashed a cooler pearl. "Why would I lie about something like that?"

"To make me feel better. Iruka does it all the time."

"So simply because you wouldn't believe him when he said it, you won't believe me?" Neji asked affronted.

"No, I'd believe him. He's scared of mice," Naruto said matter o' factly.

Neji's eyes closed in consternation. It was a bit like talking to a child; a sweet, innocent, naive child, with an overly honest mouth. His hand came up to rub at his forehead while he tried to think of something to say. When he opened his eyes Naruto was watching him suspiciously, like he was waiting for some slick line. He was in fact.

Neji decided rather than try to soothe the other's embarrassment, he'd offer a promise instead. "I won't tell anyone."

"Ha!" Naruto laughed sarcastically, but the grin was genuine. "Liar," he accused again as he moved to pick up his bowl and headed for the living room. "That's what I told Iruka," he called over his shoulder leaving Neji no choice but to follow shaking his head slightly. Neji's smile was genuine as well.

They sat on the couch and ate in silence for a bit. Naruto was still smiling slightly. It was infectious. Neji felt his own face relax. "I've noticed you don't have many clothes here. Should I ask Kakashi-san to bring a few more of your things?"

"Mmghf?" Naruto had just taken a large bite. He swallowed hard as he thought. "I don't really have a lot of clothes. I just have my work clothes and my play clothes."

"Play clothes?" Neji was trying to imagine just what Naruto meant. 

"My sweats, shorts, tank tops... you know? Stuff I play around in."

Neji made a slightly sick face. "Those items would be your leisure wear, then?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Just what constitutes as 'work clothing'?" Neji was almost afraid to ask.

"You've seen it. Jeans, dress shirts... That stuff." Naruto couldn't understand the almost horrified look on Neji's face.

"First of all Naruto, _'those'_ are not _'dress shirts'._ They may classify as button up, but only barely."

"Well excuse me, Mr. Dolce and Gabbana!" Naruto made a face and stuck his tongue out at Neji playfully. He had to laugh at Neji's look of complete consternation.

Neji thought for a moment. "Tomorrow, we shall acquire an appropriate wardrobe for you."

Naruto perked up. "Sweet, I get to go somewhere?"

Neji frowned at the question. "Actually, I believe I will have the necessary things brought to you." Naruto crumpled in on himself upon hearing the brunette say that. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun. Shikamaru and I do not feel that it's time yet. We have discussed this. There will be conditions when we do feel more comfortable with your leaving the apartment."

Naruto peeked at him out of the corner of one big blue eye and Neji couldn't help but smile. 'He is so very chibi like at times.' "What conditions?"

"A bodyguard of our choosing."

Naruto bit his lip in confusion. 'They're going to hire me a bodyguard... Me?' "Who?"

Neji leaned back into the couch. He really did enjoy Naruto's presence and being alone together was not as uncomfortable as he'd feared. "We haven't decided yet, but perhaps Asuma-san..."

Naruto sat straight up like a shot. "Mt. Fuji?!! Holy shit Neji! You're shittin' me. _'That'_ guy?!!"

Neji was confused; " _Mt. Fuji?_ Naruto, who..." 

"That's what he really is. He's huge and yeah... volcano like... you can just tell he's likely to blow any time now," Naruto said in interruption.

Neji bit his lip and looked away. Naruto's imagination got the better of them both sometimes. 'How am I supposed to look at that man from now on?!"

~TBC...


	5. Form, Function, and Fashion

Shikamaru woke up around noon to the sound of his cell phone ringing. "Yes Neji?" He was still laying face down in the pillow. The cell phone felt welcomingly cold against his face.

"It's noon." Neji had a real knack for stating the obvious.

Shika rolled his eyes. "And?"

"I have some people going to the apartment to help correct the Fashion Nightmare that is Uzumaki, Naruto. I was hoping you would be willing to oversee them. That is, if you are well enough."

Shikamaru snorted. 'Can't come straight out and ask me huh?' "What time?"

"When would you like them there?"

Rolling over and trying to get a feel for just how sore he really was, Shika thought for a minute.

"You're working late tonight aren't you?"

"Something has come up."

"Have them at the apartment around four. Have a car here for me around three. I want supper catered. I want no less than three outfits for me, on you. And you can pay me for my kind disposition later." The smirk was audible through the phone.

Neji smiled. "Yes Denka."

"Oh, you don't have to call me 'highness' and I like to think of you as mine, not me as 'yours'," Shika said with a smile coloring his voice.

Neji actually chuckled into the phone. "That is a matter of perspective Shika, yours and mine."

Neji loved their little word battles. No one else knew just how playful a creature Shikamaru could be. 'I actually like things that way.'

\--------------------------

Naruto was no where to be seen when Shikamaru arrived. He headed for the room at the end of the hall to see if Naruto was there. He was there in all his masculine glory doing one arm push ups with a twenty-five pound weight on his back. Shikamaru knew he'd really taken to working out, but he hadn't realized just how far the blond was willing to go.

'Damn. He looks good like that...' Shika watched as the golden body sunk slowly to the floor in a controlled descent, then moved back up just as slowly. The designer slacks the brunette was wearing because of the loose comfort they provided were becoming a bit less comfortable and a little bit tighter as he stood in the doorway. 'Shit... I really shouldn't be liking this so much. It could prove to be real problematic.' Still, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the muscular body straining before him.

When it looked like Naruto was about to finish a set, Shikamaru moved his jacket in front of himself and cleared his throat. Naruto froze. "Neji?"

"Guess again," Shika teased. Naruto exhaled noisily and dropped flat on the floor. "You dead?" Shika asked in a dead pan voice.

Naruto groaned and as he rolled over onto his side the weight on his back clunked onto the floor."You two get off on scaring the hell out of me, don't you?" Naruto growled.

Shikamaru just chuckled at him. 'Don't ask about those things unless you really want to know boy,' Shika thought to himself as Naruto pulled himself onto his feet. 'Damn... that's really nice body you've got there... why the hell are you still single?'

"Come on. Get up and go take a shower. We have company in a half an hour," the brunette said aloud.

"Happy, happy, joy, joy. I get new clothes but no new freedom," Naruto grumbled but obeyed the thin man's orders.

"It could be worse you know?"

"Oh please, how in the hell could it be worse than this?"

"Neji could be picking them out for you and not giving you any say so."

"Point taken, I'll be a good boy," Naruto said while holding up his hands in defeat.

'Oh the ways that could be taken,' Shikamaru thought as he watched the blond walk away 'If topping and cheating wasn't so troublesome I would so tap that ass.'

\--------

The arrival of the designer was met with quite a bit of fanfare. All of it self-made. The man was a 'One Person Gay Pride Parade' as Jiraiya would have phrased it. Naruto was completely overwhelmed by the shear volume of junk the man had brought with him. There were seven assistants and two hair dressers, along with a train wreck of racks, boxes, and bags.

"You got a designer to come to the apartment?" Naruto looked at Shikamaru in complete shock.

"Actually, this was Neji's idea. You can thank him later." Shikamaru grinned when Naruto glared at him. "Or not..."

A petite figure directed the three ring circus into position. The man clasped his hands and whirled to face the two of them. He was all in purple and black. Naruto had a sudden flash of an old Prince video and almost cried out in fear. He was sure the man would break out singing 'Purple Rain' any moment now. The dark haired man smiled innocently at them. "Hello, I'm Sai. Which one of you two beauties do I get to dress up?" Shikamaru gave a slight shudder and pointed at Naruto. The blond shot him a deer in the headlights look as Sai latched onto him.

'What the fuck is Neji thinking!?!' Shika could not believe that Neji would pick this guy. His dark eyes narrowed. 'It's payback. I teased him this morning and extorted new outfits out of him, so he gives me 'this' for a designer. Shrewd bastard.'

"Oh my, well you are a beauty. Blond hair, blue eyes, and a body to simply savor, like a fine wine. Oh my, I have been looking for a body like yours for some time. OK, first things first: Strip."

"What?" Naruto asked with a squeak while looking to the brunette for help.

"Well I certainly can't put anything on you when you're already wearing... that... SACK! Where did you get it, the local grocery store," Sai asked while waving his hand dismissively.

"Naruto, why don't you go put on a pair of your shorts. That should be sufficient, don't you think, Sai?" That was as polite as Shikamaru was willing to be. There was no way in hell he was calling this weirdo 'san'.

The fruit gave him an irritating smile. "It will impede the measuring, but if you both have such an archaic sense of modesty it can't be helped." Asuma had been the one to let this side show into the apartment and he was standing just behind the Shikamaru. He felt a definite chill in the air around the younger man as the designer turned to dig necessary items out of a black bag.

'Why the hell am I here again?' The older man wondered exactly which crime Karma was punishing him for now.

\---------

"Um, Sai-san. I have a question."

"Hmm?" The man was running his hands down Naruto's ass in the supposed pretense of smoothing the fabric of the slacks.

"Why is everything so tight?"

Sai stepped around to the front and began soothing the fabric there. Naruto actually batted his hands away. "Dude?! Come on! Is that really necessary?!?"

Sai smiled sweetly while answering; "Now now, I wouldn't try to tell you how to do your job Ruto-chan. Please, let me do mine."

Naruto made a face as if he'd just sucked on a lemon, then looked for help.

"When did getting the client hard become standard practice?" Shika asked in a low growl. "I haven't seen that one before. Or are you not professional enough to ensure a proper fit without that?" The situation should have been funny. If it was anyone else, it would have been. 'Well, anyone but Neji...' He tried to tell himself that he was just irritated because the man was so annoying. That only lasted a few seconds. Shikamaru wasn't really one for self-delusion, that was more Neji thing. It took more effort than Shika was willing to put up. 'I like him. Shit. I think I like him in that way... This is going to be troublesome.'

It was the first time Sai did something other than smile. He turned to the other man and started to glare. That is, until his eyes actually met the deep dark burning coals glaring at him. He swallowed hard and nodded amiably. He even managed to behave himself... for a short time that is.

'I need a smoke,' Asuma thought and hit a button on his phone and waited for Raidou to answer.

"Leave the others with the door and come to the living room."

"Yes, Asuma-san." He'd actually brought this one for a reason. Asuma had other duties besides following Neji and Shikamaru around. Raidou had been a bodyguard for one of the other taishou, or bosses, before requesting to be re-assigned. Asuma was hoping that Neji and Shikamaru would get used to the man quickly and he himself could be free of these kinds of details. A bonus was the man was gay, so things that might disturb Asuma's other men wouldn't phase this guy.

Naruto looked up when an incredibly clean cut guy entered the room. He had short brown hair, kind brown eyes, and a scar that monopolized one side of his face. 'It looks good on him,' Naruto couldn't help but think. 'Without it he'd be like anybody else, kinda like Iruka... it makes him noticeable in a good way.' He decided he kinda liked this guy. He often had such instinctual responses to people and was seldom wrong.

The blond gave the new man a warm smile of welcome. It took the man a little by surprise. This day had been full of them. When Asuma leaned down to tell Shikamaru that he was going to take a smoke break, Sai looked up from where he knelt at Naruto's side. He'd been pinning the hem on the elegant black slacks the blond was wearing. He smiled at Raidou. Raidou did not smile in return.

'Doesn't have to be pissy with me,' Sai thought to himself. 'It's not like any of it's my fault.'

"Raidou-san." Shikamaru didn't turn around.

"Yes Nara-sama."

"It's Shikamaru-san."

"Yes, Shikamaru-san."

Raidou watched as Naruto left the room to change into another outfit. Sai looked at Shikamaru and started to open his mouth, but Shika cut him off. "You will call me Nara-sama," he told the designer coldly. Raidou grinned at the look of re-buffed outrage in Sai's eyes. 'They're a lot a like. Both think that everyone should just fall at their feet.'

"If this bastard isn't done in two hours, shoot him."

"Yes, Shikamaru-san. To wound or kill?" Shikamaru didn't see the evil look on Raidou's scarred face.

"Wound his 'pride'," Shikamaru hissed as he started to stand up. Sai's reaction was priceless. Both hands flew to cover his ass. Raidou almost laughed. 'His pride would be a bit different from most men...'

Shikamaru had been sitting for some time and hadn't realized just how stiff his sore body had become. He took a step and pain lanced through him. He stumbled and lost his balance. Raidou was there to catch him. "Shikamaru-san," he cried out as his arms shot out to brace the younger man.

Asuma walked in at just the wrong moment. He saw Shikamaru fall into Raidou's arms. It was an ingrained response, he had a gun in each hand and one was trained on the designer, while the other covered the assistants. Raidou looked up from his charge. "It's not like that," he told his boss.

Asuma was reluctant to lower the weapons, his policy was better safe than sorry. Shikamaru looked up and growled. "Put them away. I lost my balance, nothing more."

The look Raidou gave him told him he wasn't convincing. Shikamaru knew of Raidou's preferences and knew that he'd understand his next order quite clearly. "I'm just sore. Bring me the painkillers from the bathroom in the second bedroom on the right. Blue bottle." Raidou's eyes widened for a moment, then he nodded and let Shikamaru stand on his own.

"Asuma-san, please go check on the caterer. I'll be there in a moment." Asuma barely covered his irritation at being treated like an errand boy before nodding and leaving the room.

"Tell the blond anything about what just happened and I kill you myself," Shika hissed while taking in the entire group of designer and assistants with his glare. Then he followed Asuma out of the room.

\-------

Asuma watched as the caterer set everything up. He didn't know how he'd ended up with this particular detail. 'I really am a babysitter, a pretty boy babysitter....' He glared at the lead pretty boy as he picked at a tray of cheese. "Something on your mind Asuma-san?" Shikamaru asked quietly.

"No Shikamaru-san. Not a damn thing." Shikamaru smiled at the other man. He actually liked Asuma quite a bit. He trusted the man with Neji's life and appreciated the man's dedication to duty.

Naruto walked up behind Shikamaru and rested his head on the brunette's shoulder. "This is unreal. How many more outfits am I gonna have to try on? And how in hell can this be so exhausting?"

Shikamaru was momentarily shocked at the physical contact. Naruto really had no sense of personal space or boundaries. It felt oddly good. He smiled softly. "It should be over soon Naru-kun." He patted the rumpled blond head.

Naruto hugged him playfully. "Who you calling 'kun'? I bet we're about the same age."

Shika glared over his shoulder. "And just how old are you, Naru-chan?" he asked sarcastically.

Naruto had been about to let go of Shika. Instead he squeezed the other tightly in retribution. "Twenty-three, but I bet you already knew that... didn't you?"

Shika smiled lazily. "Yup. I'm about a month older than our little Naru-chan."

Naruto's glare turned to a pout. "Geez, you two know everything about me..."

"Not everything Naruto. Just a few vital statistics. You didn't expect Neji to share his home with a total stranger and no Intel, did you?"

Naruto's heavy arms slid away and the blond looked pensive. "No, I guess not. Still, it'd be nice if I had a few clues about you two."

"Neji's twenty-five," Shikamaru said softly. He felt a little guilty. He'd only meant to tease Naruto a little. He hadn't meant to remind him of the difficult situation he was in. "His birthday is July 3rd, mine is September 22nd. If you want to know something, Naruto, just ask. If we can, we'll answer."

The blue eyes met his and his heart almost stopped. 'Not good, not good...' "Thanks, Shika."

"You'd better eat something, before the Purple People Eater gets a hold of you again kid." Asuma was really unsettled by what he'd just witnessed. There was a lot more going on there than meets the eye and he was fairly certain that he didn't want to be in the middle of it.

"Ha, ha!" Naruto laughed. "Good one Asuma-san, but I have a feeling that guy only eats a certain part of people." Asuma gagged a little at the mental image. 'When I get home, Kurenai had better have that red number on. I need to wash out my brain...'

"Naruto darling, you still have a few more outfits to try on," Sai called to him from the other room.

"Speak of the devil... Hold on to your tape measure, I'm coming... I'm coming," Naruto yelled back. "If I'm not out of there in twenty minutes you guys come save me," he added after hearing Sai say 'Not yet you aren't,' to his response.

"Maybe you should go with him Asuma," Shikamaru suggested.

"No way, no how. Last time I was in there Purple pinched my ass... my ass Shikamaru-san. THEN he winked at me. Just thinking of it gives me the creeps," Asuma said with a visible shudder. "Besides, Raidou went back in there after he came in here to check on you. He can handle it."

Shikamaru smiled. He was getting to like Raidou more and more. The man had actually slipped the pill bottled into Shikamaru's pocket without anyone noticing. Something told Shika that the older man had started his career as a thief, most likely a pickpocket.

~TBC...


	6. Purple People Eater

'I should have known...' Sai had just informed them that his new collection was inspired by the nightlife of Paris. 'No wonder half this shit looks like it belongs on a street-walker.' Shikamaru could not believe the number of outfits they'd had to reject as too risqué. Naruto looked good in them. 'Damn good. Chip 'n Dales and Play Girl would scoop him up in a heartbeat...' Of course Neji would be totally pissed off if all they got out of this was 'stripper gear'. So Shikamaru had been trying to keep Sai in check. It was a very demanding task. More demanding than he liked.

Naruto stepped out of the dark hallway in nothing but a pair of tight, low rise jeans. "See how the denim just conforms to your body? That's because I hand-washed it in a 'special' solution personally!"

Naruto shook his head and tried not to giggle as the 'special sauce' commercial was going through his head.

Shikamaru wasn't laughing. His eyes were glued to the same place as every other set in the room. The jeans were beyond 'low rise'. 'He's half, or at least a quarter... possibly more.' Proof that Naruto was a natural blond was just peeking out about a half an inch above the waist band.

'There's no way that kid is full Japanese... And why the HELL am I looking?!!!!!' Asuma really needed to get the hell away from Neji's pet boys. 'I'm being infected by the GAY!'

"And look." Sai was still talking. He knelt down and placed his hands on Naruto's hips, framing the blond's crotch. "It accentuates your... 'positives' very nicely."

Naruto looked down and gulped. "Shit, you can tell my fucking religion in these things!"

"Yes," Sai said as he smiled up at the blond. "I bet your parents were Christian maybe Jewish and your half foreign... American maybe?" The ebony head tilted to the side and Sai regarded Naruto's package thoughtfully.

Naruto looked to Shika for help, but only received a blank stare Shikamaru's brain had stalled for a moment. Then it restarted and he grinned evilly. "You know, Neji will kill us both if you buy those."

Naruto perked up and Shika's evil vibe seemingly infected him. "So... I should totally get them, right?!" He grinned like an idiot as he reached back behind his head to stretch. He really didn't want to know just how much of him the jeans revealed in that moment. "I think I have the perfect shirt to go with it."

\-------

"Can we please do my hair another day?" Naruto pleaded. He was worn out after trying on all those clothes and fending off Purple's hands. He felt like he had been wrestling with an octopus, an eight armed penis obsessed one at that. Never before in all of his years had he actually been afraid of being molested as he had this night.

"You want them to come back?"

"Not really... the thought of that... no it's just too scary to even think about," Naruto said with a visible shudder.

"Then let's get this over so we can eat. This is the last of it." 'I hope,' he added to himself. Neji owed him a hell of a lot more than just a few suits for this crap. "Besides, your hair is starting to look a bit... shaggy."

"I like shaggy. Fine," Naruto said after he received a glare from the irritated brunette. "Nothing that needs a lot of work or hair gel. As you would say... 'it's too troublesome'."

"Fine just hurry up and get it done."

The hair dresser didn't introduce himself and actually listened to Naruto and didn't harass or molest him like the Purple monster had. It was a relief to be honest. The style was basically the same as it was before, only shorter and with lighter highlights. 'To help bring out my eyes,' the stylist had informed him. Still it was easy to manage and could just be brushed and styled without any need for gel.

He sighed as he plopped down to dinner. It was all over... finally... he could eat without worrying about being put on the menu.

 

\-----------------------

Naruto had never been truly aware of Shikamaru as a man before this. Perhaps that was because Neji had almost always been around and Naruto had not really spent any time alone with the smart-alec brunette. However, tonight Naruto was acutely aware of the blatant sexuality that the other man exuded as he laid stretched out on his side along the coffee table, propped up by pillows just enough to eat. Shikamaru reminded Naruto of a lazy cat that you just wanted to antagonize. He watched Shika pick at his food without any real interest.

“No wonder you’re so lazy and thin. Who can live on the little bit of food you actually eat?” Shika rolled his eyes. It wasn’t enough of a reaction for Naruto. “Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to play with your food?” He grinned at the other man.

Shika had a smart remark, but was unable to say it. ‘I could play with you instead, but then I probably would eat you,’ still something needed to be said so he settled with; “Takes too much effort to be a big eater.”

Naruto picked up a piece of sautéed beef with his chopsticks and held it in front of Shikamaru’s mouth. “Let me guess, if someone else fed you…” Those dark eyes looked up to meet his playful blue orbs. The low simmering heat he saw there stole his breath. Behind the heat there was a shimmer of sadness. He hadn’t meant to make the man sad. He hadn’t meant to feel his own body temperature rise to meet the heat of those dark chocolate pools. The urge to push this man back onto the cushions and kiss that smart mouth of his had Naruto biting his lower lip in surprised irritation.

Shikamaru smiled sadly before leaning up to take the chop sticks into his mouth. He wrapped his tongue around the slice of beef and pulled back away from Naruto’s outstretched hand, taking the morsel with him. His eyes didn’t leave Naruto’s face for several moments. The whole exchange had turned very intimate and neither of them seemed willing to break the spell.

Finally, Shikamaru closed his eyes and leaned back on his pillows. “If I could figure out how to avoid the work of chewing, I would.” His attempt to lighten to heavy mood turned a little flat. ‘What is wrong with me? This can’t be happening. It shouldn’t be so strong or feel so… right…. I have Neji damn it!’

Naruto took a long drink of water as he tried to clear his head. ‘What the hell is wrong with me? This is Shikamaru… he’s… he’s… well, I don’t know what he is. I don’t even know if he swings ‘that’ way!! I’ve just been cooped up way too long. That’s all it is… just cabin fever….riiiight!’

He looked over at Shika. The man looked like he was asleep. “I’m not gonna feed you like a baby bird, so don’t ask.” Shika's laugh sounded very forced.

They continued on in silence while Naruto ate and Shikamaru pretended to doze.

After about an hour of hearing the other man snore Naruto yawned and decided to head for bed.

Neji would just have to wait. He looked at the prone man and saw a shiver run through the slender body.

'He'll catch a cold sleeping out here with no cover,' he thought to himself.

He debated about taking the man to his bed then decided to just go and get the extra blanket out of his own room. He returned and tucked his roommate in. He couldn't resist slipping the pony tail holder out of the man's hair and running his fingers through the soft cascading pool of chocolate silk. He bent down to kiss Shikamaru's head and stopped himself. 'That would be like molesting him... shit... I so need to get out of here and get laid.'

With one last longing look he turned off the lights and went to his empty lonely room.

Shikamaru peeked at the retreating figure and noticed how dejected the blond looked. He felt a sharp stab in his heart and let out a silent sigh. 'Not good... not good at all,' he thought as he ran his fingers through his own hair. He couldn't help but notice that he felt a slight tingle where the blond had touched him... and was oddly disappointed that the man hadn't kissed him.  
He didn't want to think about any of this... he would just lay here and keep himself in check until Neji returned.

\----------

Neji glared at the offending clock and tried to picture the fashion designer, who had better be at his apartment, fawning over Naruto and Shikamaru.

It didn't make sense... but he was irritated over the fact that Shikamaru was able to do something for their caged bird while he was stuck working. True that he had arranged everything. Still it wasn't the same as being there in person like Shikamaru.

He shook his head and tried to figure out where the sudden irritation came from and why he was feeling... ill toward Shikamaru of all people. Hadn't he asked him to be there? So what was with this irrational feeling?

He looked up at his companion and the man's ever present lollipop as he thought. He wanted to do something more personal than just pay for clothes... they hadn't even been for Naruto but for himself. He acknowledged that much, but what to do.

"Genma-san, if you wanted to get someone something what would you get them?" Neji asked.

"Depends on the person and the situation. Who you want to buy something for?" the lollipop wielding man asked.

"My guest. He often complains of boredom. What would you buy him?"

"How about a game system? From everything you told me; he seems like the gaming type."

"Hmm..." Neji knew absolutely nothing about games or game systems.

Genma smiled. "You know, when buying a gift for someone you really should do a little research. If you would like, I'll go with you. I know a couple of shops."

Neji looked up at his elder. He nodded his appreciation. Genma just smiled around his lollipop. This might just be interesting and amusing. After glancing at his watch, he asked. "Should I go get everyone's favorite scum sucking lawyer now?"

There was a knock at the door. "Enter," Genma called, knowing full well who it would be. He turned to Neji. "Never mind, the little brown nosing weasel's here."

The lawyer shot Genma a foul look before bowing to Neji only. Neji was Hyuuga, Genma wasn't. Ebisu always made that distinction.

Neji nodded to Ebisu and sighed internally. It was time to work, not time to think of his little golden bird or his cunning lover.

\----------  
Neji could just make out a figure stretched out on the couch by the light of the aquariums. He walked very lightly until he could tell which of his housemates was dozing on his couch.

Shikamaru was snuggled in a blanket from Naruto's room. Each room had its own color scheme, Naruto's was currently tan and black. Although the blond had informed him quite loudly that orange went much better with black than 'crappy old man tan'.

Neji smiled as he brushed a stray hair away from Shikamaru's face. "You walk like an elephant. A quiet one, but still," Shika said as an eye opened just a bit.

"Not everyone has your training and experience," Neji reminded him. "I am a Hyuuga, not a Nara."

Shikamaru chuckled as he rolled onto his back and stretched. "Yes, you were made for the 'sun', not the 'shadows'." It was their own private joke, because of the jobs they were trained for. Neji was meant to be a figurehead of sorts, drawing some of the attention from Hiashi. For his duties, Shika was supposed to be as unnoticeable as a shadow. Not everything turned out as expected. Shikamaru could definitely vouch for that after today.

"Neji?"

"Yes?"

"Take me to bed or lose me forever."

Neji's eyebrows hit his hair line. "I thought you weren't sore?"

Shika snorted. "No, seriously. My back is killing me and I don't want to walk. Take me to my bed or kiss my ass goodbye you hentai elephant."

Neji's chest shook with restrained laughter. "Alright. You'll at least have to wrap your arms around my neck. Think you can handle that Denka."

"Oh, If I must," Shikamaru said while Neji pulled the blanket off him and leaned down to gather up the slender brunette. "Don't worry, Naruto went to bed some time ago," Shikamaru murmured against Neji's sturdy chest.

"You waited up for me?" It wasn't normal Shika behavior.

"No. I pretended to be asleep, so he'd go to bed. He was tired, but wanted to show you some of his new clothes. It was very sweet, but he was exhausted. Oh. By the way...." Shika hissed as he bit Neji firmly on the chest.

"Nngh," Neji grunted in pain. "Just what was that for? I know you have to have a reason."

Shikamaru glared up at him. "You still owe me my suits."

"You didn't care for the designer's line?" Neji asked confused. He received a vicious glare and decided to let the subject drop. "Just let me know when and where," He growled, irritated with Shikamaru's severe mood swing.

He settled his lover into bed and trudged to his own room, rubbing the bruise forming just above his nipple. He hoped Naruto was better pleased with the clothes than Shikamaru. He hadn't even gotten a chance to ask.

\-------

Naruto skipped his morning workout with Neji. He was exhausted from yesterday and had no idea when Neji had finally come home. Instead he lazed in bed for a bit, trying to sort out everything that had happened last night. Uppermost in his thoughts was Shikamaru.

This turned out to be a bad idea. It wasn't long before the problem of his attraction to the handsome smart ass 'grew' into another problem all together. Naruto glared down his body to the sizable tent in his sleep pants. All he thought was, 'Okay, you are not really into that smart ass...'

The word ass triggered memories that he hadn't even known he'd filed away in his head. 'When the hell was I checking out Shika's ass?' He didn't consciously remember it, but sure enough there were several images of Shika's ass in the little storeroom in his brain. 'Shit! It's like he has his own file cabinet up there!!' he thought to himself as he limped grumpily to the bathroom and resentfully taking the problem in hand.

~TBC


	7. I’m NOT Explaining That

Shikamaru was still groggy when he plopped down next to Neji on the sofa. The older man smiled at him warily. "I'm not apologizing for biting you, so don't expect anything there," the brunette grouched as he reached for the coffee pot on the coffee table and a mug. Neji just shook his head and admired his companion.

It was obvious that Shikamaru hadn't slept well. His face was a little drawn and he seemed to still be in some pain. He hadn't even bothered to pull his hair up yet. Neji loved the sight of him with his hair down. It was a very very rare sight. The dark chocolate strands framed his face and softened it. He looked a few years younger. It all gave him an innocent and almost delicate air. 

Neji of course knew that Shika was neither, that only made it more delicious. He leaned over and kissed Shika on the cheek. He received a glare for his trouble. It didn't phase him. Bad mood or not, this was _his_ Shika. "Have you taken anything today?"

Shika pulled an irritated face. "Yes, mother. I took my pain killers."

Neji chuckled and kissed his cheek again. "Perhaps you should stay here today and rest. I'm sure Naruto would be happy to have you as company."

Shikamaru almost didn't manage to throttle his panic before it reached his face. 'No, no, no. I am not staying here alone with that dangerous little bird.' He was truly afraid of what he'd felt last night and needed time to sort things out. "I need to check in with dad. I was thinking of going out to Kobe. Unless you really need me for the next week or so..."

"No everything is going smoothly at the moment. It would be a good time to do so. I am sure your mother would love to see you," Neji teased him. Shika's glare could have shattered diamonds. Neji laughed softly.

"Where is Naruto anyway?" Shika asked after a few moments of quiet between them.

"He was in the shower when I finished my work out."

"Did he tell you about his clothes?" Shika hoped not. He didn't want to have missed their little surprise.

"Hmm? No, he didn't even come to the gym today. I hope he's not feeling ill..."

"Maybe you should go check on him," Shika suggested, he sure wasn't going to get up to do it. 'That boy is just too damned dangerous right now.'

"Alright. He didn't seem unwell yesterday, did he?" Shikamaru shook his head. Neji nodded in understanding and headed towards Naruto's room. 

When he returned he wore a worried look. "It's been more than an hour and his shower is still running...."

"Did it sound as if he was in there moving around?" Water sounded differently cascading off a moving body than a stationary object. Neji would have noticed. 

"I believe so." Shikamaru almost didn't hear the murmured response. He was fighting with his brain at the moment. 'No. I am not going to picture that,' he growled inside his own head. His conscience won out over his brain, but it was beginning to give him a headache.

"Then leave him. He's fine." Shika leaned back into the cushions and tried to doze off again. Clearing his head of such ridiculous nonsense.

"Are you sure? He is usually up very early and is always eager to train," Neji said with a worried face.

"Well, he has been trapped in here for a long time. Just give him some more time." 'And drop the subject... I'm fighting a battle here,' he silently added.

"I am aware how long he's been here, what does that have to do with him being in the shower so long?" the elegant man asked with a perplexed look on his face. Shikamaru opted for ignoring him. This only increased Neji's confusion.

'Oh yeah, this is the pretty Hyuuga boy who has never had to take care of his own... needs,' Shikamaru thought to himself. "Ask Genma, I'm sure he would _love_ to explain it to you." 'Cause there is no way in hell I am touching that subject right now.'

"Explain what?" Naruto asked.

Neji looked up and at the question and started to choke on the coffee he was drinking. He couldn't help it. There was their blond bird in the tightest, and lowest cut blue jeans he had ever seen. With a... top... made up of... 'is that dental floss?'

"Nothing to worry about Naru-chan," Shikamaru answered while pounding the man's back, hard, under the pretense of 'helping' him. 'Serves you right for sending that _thing_ here.'

"Wha-what the hell are you wearing?" Neji asked while glaring at his innocent looking partner.

"Oh! You like it? The designer swore to me that it suited me. Actually it's pretty comfortable," the blond said while giving a little twirl.

"I thought you were helping him!?!"

"Hey, you sent the man. At least I stopped him when he started to bring out his... 'swimwear' line."

"He looks... he looks... like a... a cheap whore," Neji said out loud while in his mind he was thinking 'and way too tempting to be allowed.'

"Actually, since it's designer... he looks like an expensive one." Shikamaru really couldn't help himself. Neji's glare could have peeled paint.

"Right here ya know?" Naruto said irritably.

"You are not allowed to leave this apartment with that on," Neji said with a slightly raised voice.

Oh this _was_ fun. This was the most reaction he had ever gotten out of the cold man. "But... Neji-kun... _you_ were the one who wanted me to have new clothes before I could go out... _and_ it was the _designer_ of _your_ choice. Personally I would have rather gone to a store. At least then I would have been able to buy clothes that fit me."

Neji started to pound his head into his open palms. "Just... please tell me everything you got yesterday does not look like... _that_!" 'If it does then there is no way in hell Shikamaru is visiting his father and leaving me alone here with you. It would just be too dangerous.'

"Puh-leeease," Naruto said with a snort; "I do have taste Neji. I thought you did too... though after that designer I'm beginning to wonder about it."

"I'll take that to mean that you got some _sensible_ clothes too. So.. please go and change into something else." 'Before anyone else can see you looking like that.'

"With pleasure," Naruto purred. He walked over to the door then snapped his fingers and whirled back around. "I didn't get any new work-out clothes. I was too afraid to ask the guy about them. I'm sure his idea of 'working out' is a lot different from mine. So you will have to live with me wearing... how did the designer put it... my _'sack'_ clothing or this outfit. Your choice."

"Your old clothes are fine for working out in," Neji said while peeking at the man through his fingers.

"YOSH! That means I don't _have_ to throw out all of my underwear!" Naruto said joyously as he exited the room. Leaving Neji and Shika to wonder just what that had meant. Shika thought he knew, but stopped himself before he thought on it too much.

"Just what the hell were you thinking sending that fruit loop here?" Shikamaru asked while smacking Neji on the back of his head. It had been a long time since the stoic man had felt so overwhelmed.

He couldn't decide if he wanted to laugh, cry, or howl. In the end he choked down his emotions and tried to finish his coffee, while Shikamaru smirked at him. The other didn't need to see the emotional battle to know it was happening. Shika knew him a little too well.

~TBC…


	8. What should I do?

“When are you leaving for Kobe?”

“This afternoon, I talked to my dad a little while ago. He’ll be around to help me deal with the Harpy.”

“Shika, you really should be more respectful to your mother,” Neji chided so softly that Shika almost did not hear it. He changed the subject before Shika bristled up anymore. “Do you think you should tell Naruto?”

Shikamaru sighed. “Yeah.” He looked at Neji’s beautiful face and smiled almost sadly. Leaning in, he placed a gently kiss on Neji’s smooth cheek. “I’ll go tell him now.” Neji just nodded approvingly. ‘Sometimes you are too good of a man,’ Shika thought ruefully at his dearest person.

\----

Shikamaru knocked on Naruto’s door. Thankfully, when the blond opened the door he was in a pair of loose fitting shorts and one of his old tank tops. “Done showing off your new clothes?” he asked.

Naruto grinned. “Thought I’d let him sweat for a little bit longer.” Shika only chuckled.

“Naruto, I’ll be leaving today.”

Naruto’s head shot up from where he sat on the bed folding his ‘naughty’ jeans. He looked worried. “Is something wrong? Did anything happen?”

Shikamaru smiled. ‘Worried about me pet? Me too…’ “No. My mother’s been on me forever about coming back for a visit and dad will be there to play referee, so it’s a good time to go.”

Naruto gave him a puzzled look. “Oh, you know. Mothers want grand kids and crap like that. Mine is just pushier than… well… think of Attila the Hun’s mother and… oh… Ivan the Terrible’s.” He smiled at Naruto’s grimace. “Yeah, you get the picture. I’ll be back in about a week.”

The blond sighed and it almost looked like relief on his handsome face. “Good. Glad it’s nothing serious. You go have fun with the fam. I’ll stay here with Neji,” he smirked. “I promise not to nag too much about going outside.”

“That would be good. He can tend to be a little tightly wound. Look after him for me, okay?”

“Sure thing Shika. I’m all over it.”

The tightening in Shikamaru’s chest was almost unbearable as he reached the sanctuary of his room. He really could not face either of them right now. Leaning against the cool wooden door, he contemplated the mess he was mired in. 

\------

“Shikamaru packing?” Naruto asked Neji when he returned to snag his share of breakfast. Neji did not look up from his newspaper he just nodded. It almost looked like he was afraid to look at Naruto. The blond grinned.

He felt a little guilty about it, but hearing that Shika would be gone for a few days had been a real relief. ‘I’m sure I can get my head straight before he gets back and then things won’t feel so weird.’

Neji finished his coffee and risked a look at Naruto. He breathed a silent sigh of relief when he saw Naruto’s loose old clothing. He would have to have a word with Genma about the man's choice of designer for his... He had almost thought ‘his men’. That gave him pause.

It was not long before Shikamaru came out with a medium sized leather bag over his shoulder. “Ready to go?” He asked Neji

“Yes. Let me get my jacket.”

A few minutes later, they were both standing at the door. Their dark suits made them look like a matched pair. They turned to regard Naruto, each with his own thoughts hidden behind his eyes.

“Take care Shika.” Naruto smiled with his hands in his back pockets to keep him from doing something dumb like hug the man. “See you tonight Neji.” His grin held a hint of the mischief from earlier in the morning. Neji paled just a bit.

“I’ll see you soon.” Shikamaru smiled and headed through the door. It was a very awkward moment for all of them and only two of them really knew why. 

“I’ll try to return early. If there is something you’d like me to bring with me, please call the number I left before.” Neji’s smiled warmly.

“Hmm, I’ll have to think about that one.” The mischievous grin was frightening, but in an almost pleasant way.

'Well that wasn't at all uncomfortable... NOT,' Naruto sighed after his roommates had left. 'Guess I'll go work out. Got plenty of time anyhow...'

\----

Neji didn't talk about work on the way to the office. He didn't talk at all. However, his body language spoke volumes. He avoided Shika's eyes and held his hand in a light, but commanding grip. He was worried. He knew just what part of the Hyuuga family business the Nara's handled.

It was dangerous. As long as Shika was with him, he was safe. When Shikamaru re-entered that darker side of their world, Neji feared that the shadows lurking there might seize his precious one and never let him return to Neji's side. 

Shikamaru knew all of this. He knew and there was nothing he could do. He was Nara, just as Neji was Hyuuga. They both had their own legacies to bear. He squeezed Neji's hand lovingly and maintained the delicate silence between them as they both grappled with their own demons for inner balance.

\----

"See Shikamaru off to the airport?" Genma asked when Neji entered the office. 

Raidou had accompanied him. Neji was feeling more comfortable with the man at every turn.

'Shikamaru and Asuma were correct in thinking that he would make a very good bodyguard for Naruto.'

"Which plane did he take?" Genma asked Neji while keeping Raidou in the corner of his vision. 'Is it just me or has his ass gotten tighter? Maybe it's just the pants...'

"One of the smaller ones. The Nara's may have their own airfield, but it isn't large." Genma just grunted, now he was craning his neck watching Raidou walk down the hall towards the restroom.

"I appreciate your help on this matter." Neji was ignoring the playboy's usual antics. Genma was notorious for seducing and fucking just about any good-looking man he so much as glanced at twice. He would have to speak to Genma privately where Shikamaru was concerned. Luckily, Genma might be a yarichin, but he was not stupid or suicidal. He would have never made a pass at Shika and never would while in his right mind.

"Glad to help. You know how much I love a new adventure." Neji raised an eyebrow at his grinning sempai. "You in a video game store should be very interesting Neji." Of course, Genma never did anything out of the kindness of his heart and there was nothing he enjoyed more than other people's discomfort.

Neji had known that from the start of this little _'adventure'_ as Genma put it, but he wanted to do something nice for Naruto and needed a little guidance. Besides, from what Shikamaru and Naruto had said, Genma owed him for the designer he had recommended.

\-----

Neji was at a loss. This was the third electronics store Genma had taken him to. They were incredibly conspicuous Genma, Asuma, Raidou, Ibiki, and himself. Raidou and Asuma flanked Neji move for move making it all the more obvious that he did not belong in such a place. Ibiki was Genma's shadow, a very large and very intimidating shadow.

Oddly enough, it did not seem to faze Genma. He just strolled about the store disregarding the obvious stares of the general public. Neji tried to do the same.

'I have no idea what I am looking at...' He really had never imagined that it would be so difficult. There were so many different types of games. According to Genma, there were only about three or four major game consoles, but even that was too many for Neji to choose from...especially since those four consoles had generations and mini consoles.

He heard Genma chuckling and turned to look at the older man quizzically. Genma held a game in his hand; the front cover read 'Yakuza Heat'. Neji cringed. "Fucking Posers," Genma scoffed. He reached for another game. 

"You gotta be kidding me," he spat around his lollipop. "Why the fuck are all these fuckers’ ugly stupid looking assholes?" Raidou leaned over to look at the cover of the Yakuza game Genma was glaring at.

"Perhaps they've seen your crew?" he asked far too innocently. 

Genma met his eyes with an evil gleam in his own. "You used to be in my crew."

"Moreover, I have moved on. Adolescent hoodlums can only take you so far," Raidou shot back coldly. He looked past Genma to Ibiki. "Ibiki not included, your little gang behave like... their leader; inconsiderate, irresponsible juvenile delinquents." 

Ibiki's scars twitched. His assessment of Genma was very close to the same, but Hiashi-sama had put him in Genma's crew so he did his best to tolerate the little pervert. 'What the boss sees in this one, I'll never know.'

Genma actually had the gall to look shocked. "Just what the fuck was that supposed to mean?"

"I'm sorry _'GenGen'_." He used a pet name he had heard one of Genma's skanks used before. "I don't have time to draw you pictures. I am working just now," Raidou said as he turned back to Neji.

Genma could only glare at his former 'playmate'. 'What the hell soured his ass? He was fun there for a bit. Lots of fun actually...' Genma's mind easily turned to its favorite topic. "Whoa! They have games where you can act out your own porno!"

Neji coughed loudly and shot an icy look at his Sempai. "Gomen ne," Genma said as he grinned like an idiot.

"This is not working," Neji said with a sigh. Just as he turned to leave, his cell phone rang.

\-----------

"Naruto?" Neji asked instead of answering his phone his customary hello.

"Um, you're busy... never mind," Naruto said before hanging up with a click. He was slightly worried about disturbing his host; Neji's voice sounded odd and there was a lot of noise in the background.

Neji stared at his cell phone in consternation and he quickly re-dialed his home.

"Um... Hello?" 

"Naruto? Are you alright?" 

"Um... well, yeah. How are you?" Neji resisted the urge to slap his palm to his head. 

Good manners won out over the wealth of confusion. "I am fine, Naruto. I am not busy at the moment, so please tell me did you need something when you called a moment ago?" Several moments of silence on the other end increased Neji's confusion.

"Well, I was wondering when you thought you'd be headed home... and if you meant what you said this morning."

"I should be finished in a few hours and I meant every word." 'I wonder just what it is that he wants, but isn't comfortable asking for?'

"Okay. Good. Got a pen?" Naruto's sudden change in direction almost left Neji in the dust. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for the next ninety-degree turn at hundred and eighty miles an hour. 

"Give me a moment Naruto." He motioned Genma closer and asked for a piece of paper and a pen. The older man provided both and hung just close enough to see what the young Hyuuga wrote down. Neji just ignored him.

"Think you can get a few of those things?" Naruto asked after rattling off the whole list. Shikamaru had basically asked Naruto to help Neji de-stress. When Naruto was stressed, he pigged out on junk food, listened to western style metal music, and watched American movies. He figured the metal was out, Neji did not seem like the type to appreciate it, but the other two options were worth a try.

"I will do my best Naruto." 

"Thanks Neji. See you when you get home." Naruto's voice was so bright and cheerful; it drew a smile from Neji's normally expressionless face stunning his men around him.

"I will be home very soon." Of course, Neji intended to bring home everything on that list even if he was not sure what half the items were exactly. 

'Time to put Genma to better use,' he thought to himself. Their shopping had proven fruitless. Neji did not know enough of Naruto's likes and dislikes in the realm of gaming to effectively pick anything. He had just given up on that course of action before Naruto called. He had an alternative item in mind and for _'that'_ he did not need Genma's help.

"Genma-san, I appreciate the fact that you have graciously set aside so much time today to assist me with this little errand. Although we were unsuccessful in our initial endeavor, I am afraid that I need to ask another favor of you." 

Neji was confident in the other man's answer. Genma was two things, wanton and nosy. The first was of no interest to Neji. The second would prove useful just now. He handed the list of items to his interested companion. "Could you possibly see to it that these items are delivered to my office in a few hours?"

Genma took the list, read it once, then twice, blinked at Neji, and for lack of a witty comment just nodded. "Thank you very much Genma-san." Neji bowed his head slightly and left the bewildered man in his wake.

"Um, Neji-san? Where are you going?" Genma called out as he raced to catch up to his associate.

Neji nodded to the computer store two doors down. It looked like a very professional and high-end establishment. This suited Neji far better than a little hovel of a shop blaring techno music and Kami willing, none of the employees would have metal threaded through their lips or eyebrows. Neji shook his head. Sometimes people really did not live up to the concept 'top of the food chain'.

'Computers... computer games... huh...' A truly wicked grin split the pervert's face as Neji continued to walk away.


	9. Despair

Neji slipped through the door as quietly as possible. He heard the music blaring from the gym and breathed a sigh of relief. He opened the door for Raidou and Genma. They each set their burdens down on the kitchen counter and slipped out the door just as efficiently. Genma acted as though he would have liked to stay behind to get a peek at Neji's new 'pet', but a sharp elbow and a nasty look from the bodyguard got him moving out the door. 'He really is turning out to be an asset. I'm glad he decided to stop working for Genma and came to my office.'

Neji was excited. He seldom prepared surprises for Shikamaru. There wasn't much point. Shika always figured things out in advance, thus no surprise. It was enjoyable to the point of being _'fun'_. The ramen was still hot in the fancy clay pots, but he put them in the oven on low as the old chef had instructed, to keep them so. Naruto had specifically requested ramen. He hadn't specified a certain kind, so Neji had arranged to have three different types ready for pick up on his way home.

Next Neji took the pocky and DVDs to the living room. He hadn't heard of half of them. Neji wasn't a big fan of western movies, more because he had never had much exposure. 

Apparently Naruto was a huge fan. Neji set them out on the coffee table, so that Naruto would see them easily. The sake had been provided by the old chef's wife. She said it went well with all the dishes he'd purchased. He set it on a small tray with two cups, but left that in the kitchen.

The chocolate chip cookies and other western and Japanese style snacks were put away in the cupboard. 'How he stays in such shape while eating that junk... it is a mystery to me,' Neji checked his preparations. 'Time to get our Naruto out of the gym.' He was so excited that he didn't even note the plural possessive title he'd given his blond houseguest.

Naruto was lying on his back, holding the base of the weight bench for stability and pulling his legs up together in an rapid easy rhythm. His loose shorts had risen up high on his thighs, Neji got several very clear views of that tantalizing part of the male anatomy where firm muscled thigh meets tight toned buttocks. 

His mouth went a little dry. He wanted to press his lips to that sensitive spot and.... Neji blinked in near panic. 'What the hell am I thinking?! This is Naruto... NARUTO! NOT Shika.' He turned his back on the scene before him and tried to catch his racing breath.

When he was certain none of the guilt he felt showed on his face, he turned around. "Naruto," he called in his most emotionless voice. The blond jumped up and took a defensive stance. Neji was so pleased by the quick reflex, he momentarily forgot his earlier shock.

"Damn it Neji, make some damn noise when you move around!!!" Naruto yelled as he glared at him.

"Shikamaru says I walk like an elephant." It slipped out without him thinking, his brain was definitely not firing on all cylinders.

"You're shitting me," Naruto pouted as he picked up a towel and wiped sweat from his face.

Neji was committed to the topic now. "No. He has told me that it would be a quiet elephant, but an elephant none the less." Naruto shot him an 'I don't believe you,' look. "Have you ever tried to hear _'him'_ coming? Trust me. You won't." Shika's special training made it nearly impossible. 

Neji's mind began to turn to his fears from earlier, so he latched onto the most distracting thing in the vicinity, or anywhere for that matter. "I brought the things you asked for. I hope I didn't misunderstand."

The blue eyes looked at him with a child's delight. "Really? Everything? Even Nightmare on Elm Street?" 

Neji shook his head slightly. He really didn't get Naruto's choice in movies. "Yes, that was easier to find than Spaceballs..."

Naruto launched himself at Neji and hugged him happily. "Neji, you the man!" The next thing Neji knew, Naruto was trotting down the hall yelling something about 'a shower before the carnage'.

'I'll give him his gift when he comes out.' It felt good, being around someone who was so unguarded and open. Being with Naruto made it easier for Neji to relax and enjoy the younger man's innocent joy. It was a weakness that might get Naruto hurt someday, but Neji was unwilling to change such an endearing facet of the lovable blond. 

He would keep Naruto safe. He and Shikamaru together. It just had to be 'together', because they were meant to be together... always and Neji was beginning to realize just how reluctant he was to let Naruto slip out of their lives... ever.

Naruto stepped out of his room dressed in one of the outfits he'd gotten from Purple. It was according to Purple, 'one of the most hideously boring outfits' in the man's entire collection. He said that it was meant for the 'average, boring people'. He'd almost refused to let Naruto try it on. Shikamaru had convinced the designer to back off and let Naruto try it. It was a simple white V-neck T-shirt and a black loose fit, or as loose as Purple had in his collection, pants both made of the softest material Naruto had ever felt before. He hadn't asked the man if they had been through a _'special'_ wash. He really hadn't wanted to know. 

Shikamaru had actually sent everything out to be cleaned that night, except for the 'naughty' jeans, which Naruto had washed himself. When everything was delivered today, he'd actually enjoyed putting them all away. He'd wanted something comfortable, but nice to wear tonight.

He trod barefoot into the living room. Neji was seated upon the couch with an bright orange laptop in front of him on the coffee table. He looked up and smiled the warmest smile Naruto had yet seen on his handsome face. 

"Do you like it?" Neji asked as he turned the laptop towards the blond.

"Wha...?" Naruto was caught off guard.

"I thought it might help with the tedium." Neji watched as the blue eyes went round in surprise. "Do you like it?"

"Wow... Neji... you... you bought me a laptop?" Naruto bit his bottom lip and fidgeted uncomfortably. "You know I'll never be able to pay you back for all this. I promise I'll try, but the room and board, the clothes... now this." His eyes glistened a little as guilt, helplessness, and shame welled up.

Neji was on his feet and at Naruto's side in an instant. He never would know what possessed him to do so, but he wrapped his arms around Naruto's stiff frame. "Naru-kun, you don't owe me anything or Shikamaru either. We have greatly enjoyed you being here. We can only hope that this has not been too unpleasant for you; and that you have enjoyed at least some part of your time here." 

It was all whispered on breath so soft, Naruto wasn't sure he had really heard it, but his arms came up around Neji's back. He hugged the older man. "Thank you Neji. That means a lot."

After a few moments, he and Neji moved away from each other. "Please, come and look at it. I was not sure what type of game you would like... so I got a few different ones. I hope you enjoy them," Neji said while Genma's words a few days back went through his head. He felt a little dishonest and greedy for taking all the credit. Still it was his money and Naruto didn't need to know that he didn't choose everything himself.

Naruto looked down at the table, there were the DVDs he'd asked for as well as three flavors of pocky. Next to those was a stack of five or so CD-ROM video games stacked up with an orange ribbon tied around them. He couldn't think of anything to say, so he just squeezed Neji's hand and nodded.

'He really is too good to be true. I wonder why he's single. I mean, he'd have to be right? No woman, or man would put up with never seeing him and the only people he's around all the time is us, Shika and me.' No one ever said that Naruto was real observant and the obvious usually escaped his notice.

Neji explained all the applications of Naruto's new laptop. It had all the bells and whistles, he'd even made sure it was set up for an avid gamer and music buff. Naruto was so impressed he was almost speechless and that was really rare.

He found his voice when he followed Neji to the kitchen. Neji pulled the ramen filled pots out of the oven and set them on the counter. Naruto looked at him quizzically and asked; "What's that?"

"You asked for Ramen. I wasn't sure what flavor, so I purchased three different flavors." Naruto blinked at Neji before bursting out laughing. All Neji could do was wait for the giggles to subside.

"Neji, when I said ramen. I meant the instant crap you add hot water to."

Neji looked at the pots. "So I did misunderstand." He sounded a little hurt and embarrassed.

"No, it's fine. It's just a little over the top, but well... I guess that's just you, right?" Neji didn't seem to get what Naruto meant. The blond had to clamp his hand over his mouth to keep the laughter in. He couldn't breathe for a few minutes while he battled another round of giggles. "I love that about you man. You are one of a kind Neji, there just couldn't possibly be another man out there like you. You are the ultimate in white knights, all chivalrous and shit."

Neji actually rolled his eyes. He knew better. He was well mannered and well bred, but he was no white knight. If Naruto had seen the look in his eyes earlier as he ogled the adorable blond, well then Naruto would know it too.

Naruto walked over to him and gave him what he considered a friendly hug. It bewildered Neji. Friendly hugs were not the norm in Neji's universe. "Let's eat. I'm starved and it smells really good."

Naruto dished up three bowls, one of each flavor and called Neji to follow him with drinks and chopsticks as he headed for the living room. Neji glanced at the sake and decided against it. He was having enough trouble handling Naruto sober. 'Even if I did not become intoxicated... ' He was a little worried what Naruto might be like drunk. The blond was a confusing puzzle of incongruous behavior already, 'why add fuel to that fire?'

Naruto refused to eat until Neji put in one of the movies. It was lowbrow comedy and Neji tried to understand the appeal. Naruto watched his face as he tried to absorb the material the way a student would. "No Neji, it's not supposed to be work. Just mindlessly watch and enjoy it."

Naruto was smirking. Neji actually flushed a tiny little bit. 'He isn't so much handsome as he is beautiful, in a masculine way... _gorgeous_ I guess is really the only word to describe him.' Naruto couldn't stop himself. He reached out and touched Neji's cheek, stroked was more like it actually. Neji's skin looked so soft and smooth. 'It's warm,' he thought to himself. He was a bit surprised. He had expected it to be cool to the touch, like marble or silk when in fact Neji's skin was very warm. 

Naruto found it difficult to pull his hand away. He had only just managed to separate their flesh when Neji's liquid opal eyes locked on his own azure pools. He froze. 'I want to kiss him...' Naruto couldn't breathe, his world narrowed to those cool iridescent orbs. He had the feeling of drowning without the panic, it actually felt safe and right.

Neji's experience was very different. It was like looking into a dark blue sky with storm clouds in the distance. A jolt of electricity rocked through his mind and body. He reached up to trap Naruto's retreating hand in one of his own. The other reached for Naruto's waist. He had every intention of pulling that tantalizing body against his and holding it captive until he had had his fill. 

It was a scent that returned Neji to his senses, or the lack there of. Shikamaru always smelled like fresh cut grass and dew laden leaves. Neji had never been able to determine if it was the man's own scent or something he wore. 

It didn't matter in this moment. They had been together for so long that those smells and sex went together like breathing and air. Naruto smelled like spices with a hint of musk. It was a very appealing smell, but for Neji the difference was just enough out of the ordinary to shock him back to his senses. He pulled back from Naruto and pretended nothing had happened.

Naruto was finally able to breath. Neji's rejection was like a splash of cold water to his face. 'What the hell is wrong with me? First I obsess over Shika to the point of jerking off with his face in my head, well ok... not just his face... BUT STILL!!' He shook his head and peeked at Neji out of the corner of his eye. 'Now, I'm ready to jump on Neji... I need out of here. I need to get laid... and soon!!' He realized what he'd just thought and cringed inside. 'When did I become such a sex crazed whore?'

"So, which movie should we watch next?" Neji asked a little too quietly.

Naruto's mind worked lighting fast. 'What will take my mind off this fastest... his too...?' "Elm Street!" He grabbed the DVD, jumped up, and put it in. 

When he returned to the couch he sat a little further away from Neji than before. 'He's afraid of me now,' Neji thought in disgust. 'I've broken his trust,' he thought as his gut twisted painfully; 'and I've broken Shikamaru's. What shall I do now?' He didn't see much of the movie; he was trapped in a cycle of self-deprecating thoughts.

Naruto had forgotten why he only watched these kinds of movies with Iruka and Kiba. His over active imagination always got the better of him. It wasn't long before he had completely forgotten that he should to be uncomfortable around Neji. He inched closer and closer to the only other person in the room. Soon he was snuggled up against Neji's side, clutching a pillow in anticipation of the next scary scene. 

Neji was shocked beyond words. Instead of being repulsed or uncomfortable, Naruto was actually cuddling up to him. He looked down at the blond's white knuckled grip on the pillow and almost laughed. Naruto could be so child-like at times. 'I am in control of myself. I will do no further harm.' It was a promise he intended to keep as he lifted his arm and placed it around Naruto's slightly trembling shoulders. 

The blond shifted closer and grinned up at him. "Forgot how this gets to me. Sorry."

"It's fine," he assured the other as they returned to watching one of the oddest films Neji had ever seen in his life. Neji turned the DVD player off with the remote when it was over and they watched the Late News. When that ended he realized he wouldn't be going to bed tonight. 

At some point, Naruto had curled up against his side and fallen asleep. Neji was wedged into the cushions in such a way that he could not move without waking the adorable younger man. It wasn't particularly uncomfortable and Naruto had covered them both with a blanket earlier on, so there was no fear of being cold, Neji decided it would be best to just sleep as they were.

\------------------

Naruto opened his eyes just the tiniest little bit while he tried to figure out just whose lap his head lay in. He was in Neji’s living room. He was on Neji’s couch and if he wasn’t mistaken, he was on Neji’s lap. ‘Awkward much?’ He bit his lip and rolled his head just a fraction to look up at Neji’s inquisitive face. He closed his eyes and groaned. “Please tell me I didn’t snore or drool…”

Neji chuckled softly and could not resist ruffling the shaggy blond hair. “No Naruto, you didn’t snore, or drool,” it was a lie. The adorable man had done both and of course he had done it adorably. Neji was still trying to understand just what was happening in his head and heart where their little bird was concerned. He had watched the other sleep for most of the night, only drifting off himself once his body gave out.

“Good. You hungry? I could make omelets.”

“That sounds lovely Naruto. Perhaps after I shower?” Naruto hadn’t meant to stare, he really hadn’t, but he was still half asleep and Neji was so lovely in the morning light. ‘He’s like some supermodel…’

Neji waited for a response. Naruto didn’t give one. His hazy blue eyes were staring up at Neji as if he could see through the man. It was unnerving. Shikamaru sometimes wore a similar expression when Neji would turn to find the other man looking at him. It always made his stomach flip in a good way. He experienced a similar response to Naruto’s intense gaze.

Neji’s fingers were unconsciously combing through Naruto’s short tousled locks. It felt so good. Naruto shivered a little. His heart rate picked up and the same ‘right’ feeling he’d felt before with Shikamaru. ‘Shika… Oh shit.’

Naruto bit his lip and looked away quickly, but not quick enough. Neji saw the hint of tears forming in those big beautiful eyes. His heart wrenched forcefully and he began to feel like a man condemned. ‘This isn’t right, it might feel as if it should be, but it is NOT.’

“Naruto, I think we could both use a shower and a perhaps some breakfast.”

“Yeah, you’re right. If I get out first, I’ll get the fruit ready, if you do…”

“Then I shall instead,” Neji finished for him as Naruto got up and fled to his room. The frustrated tears almost beat him to the door. ‘How can I want them both? This isn’t me. I’m not my father. I won’t be like him.’

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Neither of them spoke much. Most of the rest of the week went much the same. They interacted much as they always had if you did not count the careful restraint each of them maintained. For Naruto it was like walking drunk through a china shop. He was on edge with every step. For Neji, it was more like a mine field his every step might be the one that blew his precious world apart.

~TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst, the obliviousness... it only gets worse before it will get better. We are trying. I promise. Let's hope Drivven does not kill me for releasing this before she gave a thumbs up. All mistakes are ours.
> 
> FairyNiamh


End file.
